A Revenger's Tragedy
Koresh Square (Start) Alderney Casino Happiness Island (End) |target = Dimitri Rascalov |fail = Wasted Busted Jacob dies Dimitri gets away Annihilator destroyed Squalo destroyed Cognoscenti destroyed Huntley Sport destroyed |reward = Achievement/Trophy: You Won Liberty City Minute (If completed the game in under 30 hours) |unlockedby = Mr and Mrs Bellic ("Deal") |unlocks = Story Complete |todo = Jacob is waiting for you in a car in Alderney. Follow Pegorino's goons they'll lead you to Pegorino. Dimitri is inside the old casino. Find him. Chase Dimitri. Chase Dimitri. Get in the boat. Chase Dimitri. Get underneath Little Jacob's chopper. Get low and stay close to Dimitri. Chase Dimitri }} A Revenger's Tragedy is the final storyline mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, if the "Deal" storyline was chosen. Plot Little Jacob is waiting for Niko in the Cognoscenti in Alderney and Niko gets inside. He tells Niko that he finds someone sitting inside a sports car, which is identified as Pegorino's men who can lead Niko and Jacob to Pegorino's location. Niko then gives chase to the car and he soon finds an abandoned casino where Pegorino and another person are in. Walkthrough Getting inside the car Get to Jacob's car in Alderney. Jacob points to a mysterious car nearby (Huntley Sport); they're Jimmy Pegorino's men. Car chase Make a T-Turn to begin the pursuit (go in reverse with the stick full right; wait for front end to swing around; throw into forward with stick full left; brake when the car has turned back to the opposite direction the player has started in). There will be an immediate tight right turn onto the Plumbers Skyway that should be notified. The Cognoscenti has a relatively fast speed, but it steers and brakes poorly. Chase after Pegorino's goons. They will mainly follow the highway, and swerve in and out of both lanes. Watch out for other cars heading the other direction. Do not waste time firing on the car, simply concentrate on making it safely to the finish of the chase. After a few minutes, the chase will end in Northern Alderney on the beach near Leftwood. Be especially careful not to roll the car, which is easy to do in a couple of the tight turns the chase will take. The target vehicle drives to an abandoned casino, Dimitri and Pegorino's hideout. A cutscene shows Niko's car sliding to the side and stopping. Niko and Jacob get out, take out their weapons and gain cover behind the car. Niko tells Jacob to go home and stay there until Niko really needs his help. Jacob runs away as fast as he can and leave Niko to clean up Dimitri and Pegorino. Casino Dimitri is in the old casino. The player has to wipe out the surrounding goons before finding him inside the casino. This is a standard shootout although the enemies do have some heavy weaponry. Don't worry about chasing Dimitri yet, just get rid of his men. Eventually, a cutscene will play as Niko follows Dimitri's tracks; Dimitri betrays Pegorino and executes him. Dimitri escapes to the roof and runs to a helipad. The player must shoot more of Dimitri's men and chase him. Dimitri then get's into a helicopter and prepares to leave. Niko quickly grabs hold of the helicopters skids but one of Dimitri's men stomps on Niko's hands, sending him falling into the water next to a nearby boat. Boat chase Board the boat quickly and move away from the casino as fast as possible. A rocket fired from Dimitri's helicopter will be heard near Niko's boat. If the player doesn't take actions properly while inside the boat, Niko will be killed or the boat will the destroyed, both of them will cause the failures of the mission. Take control of the boat and carefully chase Rascalov's helicopter down the West River until seeing Jacob's Annihilator fly into the scene. Chase Jacob's helicopter and get under it to climb on. Helicopter chase Work on the way onto the helicopter and take the steering. If the player hasn't commandeered an Annihilator before, it should be advised that the controls are much more sensitive than the Mavericks owned by Brucie and Helitours-used small movements. Fly after Dimitri's helicopter but do not use the mounted miniguns like the game prompts. This is just wasting time since Dimitri's helicopter has infinite health and it's also a bad idea because risks of getting hit by the rocket launcher's missile exist. Just as in the road chase in Alderney, focus on completing the air pursuit safely. Gaining as much altitude as possible might help the player to continuously keep track of Dmitri's chopper. Hitting at even one of Algonquin's tall buildings will cause the mission to fail. One of Dimitri's men fires a Rocket Launcher at Niko. Jacob responds with shots from his carbine. Eventually, Jacob damages Dimitri's helicopter and sets it ablaze, shortly before Niko's copter is hit with a Missile as well. Both choppers crash on Happiness Island with Niko, Jacob, and Dimitri's goons narrowly surviving. Killing Dimitri Find Dimitri and empty every bullet into him, for Niko, and for Roman, and he will go down in no time with powerful weapons such as the Carbine Rifle or Assault Rifle. Watch for his henchmen and the police. Once he is down, a cutscene will play showing Dimitri dying of his wounds. Niko angrily reminds Dimitri of his traitorous nature, how he killed his best friend, on how he betrayed everyone who had ever came into contact for himself and that he killed his cousin. He then guesses that "the survival of the fittest thing" really meant a lot to him. Dimitri then dies of his wounds. Jacob arrives just in time to see Dimitri's death and tells Niko it's time to go. Niko sadly explains that Roman never hurt anyone, while Jacob understands Niko's sadness and explains that it's over and he won. Then they both walk away leaving Dimitri's dead body at the foot of the Statue of Happiness. Mission Objectives *Jacob is waiting for you in a car in Alderney *Follow Pegorino's goons they'll lead you to Pegorino *Dimitri is inside the old casino. Find him *Chase Dimitri *Get in the boat *Chase Dimitri *Get underneath Little Jacob's chopper *Get low and stay close to Dimitri *Chase Dimitri *Kill Dimitri Deaths *Jimmy Pegorino - Killed by Dimitri Rascalov in betrayal, saying that he "didn't work this hard to share the spoils of a victory". *Dimitri Rascalov - Succumbed to gunshot wounds caused by Niko Bellic for causing the death of Roman Bellic, attempted to kill him at Roman and Mallorie's wedding by sending in an assassin to kill him, and for betraying him twice. *Many members of the Pegorino Crime Family and the Rascalov Family - Killed by Niko Bellic for blocking his way for Pegorino and Dimitri. Reward *Unlocks the Annihilator. *You Won! Achievement/Trophy. *Liberty City Minute Achievement/Trophy (if the game is finished in less than 30 hours). After the Mission *Niko receives a call from Mallorie, informing him that she is pregnant and that it will be hard raising a son without a father. *Niko receives a call from a sad Brucie, stressing how "wrong" the loss was. *Niko receives a call from Kate, stating that she is there for Niko if he needs her. Two news stories run on Liberty Tree Online related to the Deal storyline itself: one inaccurately detailing the death of Roman, and another noting the death of Dimitri at Happiness Island. *Following the credits, Niko says "So this is what the dream feels like, this is the victory we longed for." Weazel News (Radio) "A body has been found on Happiness Island; Police were confused when they arrived here and found two crashed helicopters and a dead russian gangster. The body has been identified as that of Dimitri Rascalov, a businessman based in Hove Beach. Police have long believed him to be at the forefront of the new wave of immigrant led organized crime." Gallery A Revenger's Tragedy 6.jpg|Niko battling through Dimitri and Pegorino's men Image:Gtaiv1353.jpg|Dimitri holding Pegorino at gunpoint. Image:Chase-deal.JPG|Niko while trying to grab onto Dimitri's helicopter platform. Gta4 A Revenger's Tragedy Niko holding on to a plane.png|Dimitri's goon about to kick Niko off the helicopter. Gta4 A Revenger's Tragedy Niko about to jump onto a plane.png|Niko about to jump on Jacob's helicopter. A Revenger's Tragedy 4.jpg|Niko and Dimitri during the gun battle Gta4 A Revenger's Tragedy Niko and Dimitri.png|''"You're a strange man."'' Gta4 A Revenger's Tragedy Dimitri.png|Dimitri dying of his injuries. Gta4 A Revenger's Tragedy Niko and Jacab.png|''"It's over. You won."'' Video Walkthrough Trivia *During the first half of this mission, the weather is sunlight, but after Dimitri kills Pegorino, it changes to rain. Also, in the beta, the mission originally took place in the sunlight. *The remaining parts of the mission may have been set in the rain to create a dark and sad theme, as Niko is avenging the death of Roman, his cousin and the only person he had when he first arrived in the city. *Jacob is still wearing the clothes he wore for the wedding. *The Huntley Sport that Pegorino's goons are in can be blown up with Packie's bomb, after the player calls it. The bomb will go off after a certain amount of time and this will fail the mission. *Dwayne's backup cannot be called to help with the shootout at the casino. *Niko cannot date Kate after she calls and says she will be there for Niko, but Niko replies that he will need some time. *Jacob, Dimitri, and Niko all mention Mikhail Faustin. Jacob mentions Niko killing Faustin during the car chase. Dimitri shouts "If only I'd let Faustin kill you!" and Niko reminds Dimitri (as he's dying) that he killed his best friend. *This is one of only two missions in GTA IV, (the other being Out of Commission) that has a checkpoint where the player is able to restart the mission from the cutscene that shows Niko getting out of the car. However, if the mission is failed many times, then it will restart from the beginning. *The last missile fired by Dimitri's henchmen is scripted to hit the Annihilator. *Dimitri's Maverick will always catch fire, even if the player deals little damage to it. *The Annihilator is special in which it has a missing tail blade. This also occurs in Out of Commission. *Niko will sometimes die after falling from the helicopter into the water. *After getting into the boat, an RPG will sometimes hit Niko. *When Niko is trying to board Jacob's Annihliator, it will sometimes hit a wave causing the arrow prompt to disappear, and resulting in mission failure (no longer a way to board the helicopter). *Niko's Squalo will always blow up once he jumps onto the Annihilator. *On the roof of the casino, Dimitri calls Niko a "Baltic swine" (свинья балтийская) in Russian. This is a mistake in the game, as Niko is from the Balkans, and indeed the English subtitles read "Balkan swine" instead. Navigation de:A Revenger’s Tragedy es:A Revenger's Tragedy pl:A Revenger's Tragedy ru:A Revenger's Tragedy Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:End Missions Category:Choices